Stalking
by NahiirLestrange
Summary: Mogami Kyoko siente un amor enfermizo por el famoso actor Tsuruga Ren.


Stalking.

 _Adaptación del mangwha "Killing,stalking"._

 _Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, Ooc a montón, escenas fuertes y posibles errores de adaptación._

 _Fanfiction me cambia las líneas de guion._

 _Si ves errores de ortografía, te pido que lo señales. Tus críticas constructivas ayudan._

 **Disclaimer: Skip Beat! no me pertenece a mí si no a Yoshiki Nakamura sensei y el mangwha Killing Stalking le pertenece a Koogi, quien parece sentir regocijo al ver al fandom sufrir.**

* * *

El "click" de la cámara resonó de nuevo por sexagésima vez al ser su lente puesto sobre el famoso actor del momento Tsuruga Ren. Fotografiarle a escondidas se había vuelto un habito enfermizo en Mogami Kyoko, quien a pesar de tener unos grandes dotes de fotografía no era una paparazzi ansiando algunos yenes mientras vendía la intimidad del joven actor al público. Era una chica que había estado acosándolo por todo un año luego de conocerlo, pero para su desgracia fueron en circunstancias consideradas patéticas por ella al hallarse en una situación de bullying por sus antiguas compañeras de preparatoria.

La joven recordó aquel momento que guardaba de forma especial en su memoria, quizás era lo único bueno de su vida pues la mayoría de sus recuerdos no eran los mejores.

Su cabello- actualmente naranja- volvió a ser una maraña de hilos negros atados en una coleta al costado, cayendo el cabello atado sobre su hombro. Sus ropas pasadas de moda cambiaron a un uniforme de escuela pública situada en la región de Kyoto , su lugar de nacimiento y donde había vivido su niñez y adolescencia logrando que esta ciudad solo se volviera un recuerdo amargo en la telaraña maníaca de sus pensamientos.

Su madre la había abandonado a la tierna edad de nueve años sin siquiera despedirse, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella parecían tener un patrón gris pues solo se limitaban a tres cosas. Exigencia, reclamos y regaños.

"Podrías haber sacado un 100","podrías ser una mejor hija", "aprende a ser útil", "niña tonta", "¿qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada", "mocosa molesta", "igual de mediocre que su padre".

O eran regaños e insultos o le reclamaba el no haber obtenido un "100" en sus exámenes los cuales siempre tenían como resultado un 80,85 o 90. Envidiable para muchos pero no para su madre. Su madre ayudaba en el ryokan de los Fuwa hasta que un día, casi como una pluma desapareció dejando así en Kyouko el vago recuerdo de una figura alta y de cabellos negruzcos.

A pesar de las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas infantiles la pequeña Kyoko había decidido seguir adelante aun cuando había una viuda negra en su mente que poco a poco se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos y devorando la capacidad racional de la niña.

Ella había podido obtener la amistad del hijo de los Fuwa y justo cuando creyó que tenía algo porque vivir, entendió que toda acción tenía su consecuencia por más inocente que hubiere sido el acto.

Ya desde la secundaria, sus compañeras le habían hecho el vacío al verla siempre hablando con Fuwa Shoutaro, el galán del momento. Ella había tenido que soportar por su trayecto estudiantil no solo el vacío si no también el acoso verbal y físico por parte de ellas.

¿Por qué? No había nada que envidiarle aparte de sus notas pues su apariencia no destacaba demasiado y no molestaba a nadie, ni siquiera conversaba con sus compañeros aparte de Shoutaro, su amado amigo de la infancia. Pero las celosas chicas se llenaban de ira al verla junto a él, alegando que no lo merecía; por eso, lo que empezó con simplemente ignorarla pasó a ser esconder sus zapatos, escribir insultos en su banquilla y hasta esperarla a la salida para propinarle una buena golpiza. Total, su rostro no tenía nada que perder.

Los Fuwa en un principio mostraron preocupación pero simplemente porque no deseaban quedar mal frente al público pero cuando estos se iban de la posada, la realidad le pegaba a Kyoko en el rostro como lo hacían sus compañeras. _Indiferencia._

El joven Fuwa en un momento se preocupó pero luego su apatía lo dominó y que por él, la joven se defienda sola por mas que le cueste. No era su asunto.

La indiferencia de los Fuwa solo la desmotivaba más y era en una de esas ya normales golpizas que apareció frente a ella lo que creyó era por unos instantes, un ángel.

Irónicamente mientras sus simpáticas compañeras la golpeaban, el cielo que hasta hace poco se había nublado comenzó a despejarse en tanto él apareció y le puso un alto a sus bullys.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó mientras la veía desdeñosamente.

-No es tu asunto.- respondió la que parecía ser la líder una vez que salió del estupor ocasionado por el atractivo del joven hombre que se hallaba frente a ellas.

Cabellos negros como el alquitrán, piel trigueña y ojos oscuros se encontraban en un rostro aparentemente mestizo junto a una imponente altura de un metro noventa. El joven actor Tsurugan Ren había visto la escena y su sangre se hirvió ante tal injusticia, logrando que bajará del taxi y marcará a la policía.

Kyoko lo miró y aunque su rostro se le hizo familiar, no logró reconocerlo. Sobraba decir que no era una chica que leyera mucho las noticias y mucho menos la parte del espectáculo, otro punto por el que sus compañeras la acosaban.

-Están en la vía pública, por ende es asunto de todo el mundo- les dijo el actor de forma fría.

Justo cuando las chicas se intimidaron el actor sonrió sorprendiendo a las presentes incluyendo a Kyoko, y de esa manera logrando que el miedo al regaño por parte de las jóvenes se convirtiera en enamoramiento al reconocer de quien se trataba. Kyoko cayó al piso al ser soltada por las chicas quienes quedaron atentas a lo que decía el actor sobre llamar a la policía pero la joven no escuchó nada pues quedó admirando a su salvador.

Una vez que las chicas huyeron despavoridas (y a la vez agradecidas de encontrar al actor del momento) Ren se acercó a Kyoko para revisar su estado.

Uniforme de preparatoria desaliñado, cabello oscuro desordenado al ser jalado por otras manos, rodillas raspadas, piernas y brazos llenos de moretones, rostro lleno de rasguños y acompañado por un cardenal morado en la mejilla izquierda recién hecho producto de algún golpe que no alcanzó a reconocer. Para el recuerdo de ella solo eran cuerpos uniformados y rostros anulados.

La miró con compasión y trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta se sobresaltó y se apartó como si el joven actor fuera radioactivo. Lejos de ofenderse le ofreció llevarla al hospital para que sanasen sus heridas o al menos llevarla a su hogar, pero lo que ambos desconocían eran el **trastorno límite de la personalidad (1)** al cual le faltaba un 30% para llegar a su apogeo ocasionando que la joven se disculpará torpemente en sus modales japoneses y huyera como alma que lleva el diablo.

El rey de la noche miró como la figura de la joven se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña conforme corría lo más rápido que sus piernas no acostumbradas al deporte le permitían. El actor simplemente se limitó a pedir otro taxi y armar una buena excusa en sus pensamientos para evitar el enfado de su jefe.

Corrió hasta llegar a la posada y fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto olvidando saludar a los Fuwa mientras agarraba un cuaderno y tomaba apunte de todo lo ocurrido en el día. Agitada por la maratón, tomó entre sus manos un periódico que se hallaba sobre su mesilla-no leía las noticias pero le servían para hacer collages-y lo hojeo hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Sobre el titular se leía "El talentoso actor Tsuruga Ren interpretará el papel de Katsuki en el remake del dorama **Dark Moon(2)** " junto a una foto en grande del actor sonriéndo a la cámara. Su respiración se aceleró no por el hecho de haber hablado con una celebridad si no por encontrar el nombre su salvador. Recortó la fotografía y la noticia en si para luego pegarla sobre su cuaderno manchado sus dedos de tinta negra y pegamento. Miró la hoja ahora adornada y llevó el cuaderno hacía su pecho mientras su corazón antes desanimado latía frenéticamente ante el descubrimiento de unas nuevas emociones que antes solo había experimentado con el heredero de los Fuwa, sin embargo éstas de ahora eran mucho mas potentes y sinceras, no un simple enamoramiento juvenil.

Ahora, a sus veinte años de edad, ingresaba al estudio de su apartamento- desordenado-y colocaba sobre su escritorio la cámara fotográfica para luego ir a preparar el estudio de revelación de fotos improvisado en su habitación. Tendría bastante en que trabajar pues esta vez con las fotos había llenado el rollo. Era necesario, pues el actor casi nunca aparecía con ropas casuales, siempre se lo veía con alguno de sus costosos trajes y aquello ya la había aburrido. Las fotos del "Street style" eran codiciadas por los avaros paparazzi pero Ren siempre lograba burlarlos para que no se inmiscuyeran en su vida personal. Se haría una fortuna con esas fotos pero ella no quería enseñarlas a nadie. Eran de su colección.

Cuadernos con direcciones anotadas, fotografías en cada rincón del cuarto y algunos objetos como un peine y una colonia sobre una mesa adornaban el cuarto de Kyoko, todo referido a su obsesión para existir.

Nunca se había atrevido a hacer un esfuerzo por al menos llegar a obtener un autógrafo, pues la timidez extremista en ella la limitaban en esos aspectos pero ya había planeado ingresar al departamento de él le cueste lo que le cueste. Y vaya que le costaría.

Había obtenido su dirección tras seguirlo en una noche donde él salía de un restaurante, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas lo siguió escondiéndose entre las sombras como un ninja hasta verle ingresar en un edificio lujoso de Tokio. Tras barajar las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ingresar en la infraestructura sin ser vista, optó por seguirle mientras se hacía pasar por una modista a domicilio y tal fue su suerte que le tocó compartir ascensor con él. Éste había intentado sacarle charla a la joven menuda que se hallaba frente a él pero ésta respondía entre temblores y desviaba la mirada. Al final se rindió para suerte de ella pues sus latidos cardiacos parecían extenderse logrando que temblará como cual hoja en el viento.

Vio con sus ojos enamoradizos como el actor ingresaba hacía el departamento "80" sobre el último piso y se despedía con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que logró enternecerla.

Bajó de nuevo e ignorando las preguntas del receptor huyó hasta su hogar prometiéndose a si misma que regresaría.

Por eso, había ideado un plan sumamente capcioso para ingresar en el apartamento de su amor platónico, solo debía burlar a las cámaras cosa que consiguió tras meterse en el cuarto y apagarlas a todas mientras el encargado descansaba. Contaba con minutos hasta que el encargado se despierte y beba de su café con algunas pastillas para dormir que había colocado sutilmente.

El joven actor había ido a su agencia "LME" y Kyoko supondría basándose en sus anotaciones sobre el comportamiento de él que demoraría bastante. Había tiempo de sobra para estar allí.

Cada minuto contaba dentro del ascensor compartido con una hermosa mujer de su edad que se entretenía mirando su teléfono. Rogaba como un condenado a que ésta se baje en el próximo piso pues no podía permitirse el lujo de que nadie la vea ingresar al departamento de Tsuruga Ren.

Para su consuelo, la mujer bajó en el piso anterior del de su destino y una vez que llegó al último, solo le quedaba poner las tres opciones que había puesto de contraseña.

Salió del ascensor y tal fue su suerte que no había nadie y las cámaras se encontraban mirando hacia abajo como si estuvieran durmiendo. Se acercó hacía la puerta del hombre de sus sueños y en la pequeña caja que sobresalía de ésta colocó los números que coincidían con la fecha de cumpleaños de Ren, para su desgracia falló.

Intentó con la fecha donde debutó como actor pero falló nuevamente, iba a ir por la tercera opción hasta que una voz femenina la descolocó de su misión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó.

Era la misma mujer que había compartido ascensor con ella, cabellos negros que caían en una cascada lacia sobre su espalda; piel pálida casi fantasmal, figura curvilínea y ojos azules que la miraban con duda.

-Yo…

-Te he preguntado que estás haciendo, sé de quién es ese departamento pues soy una de las policías que le cubren, niña.-¿No deberías estar en la escuela a estas horas?

Claro, a sus veinte años de edad todavía parecía una colegiala debido a su estatura corta y su figura enclenque. No tenía las curvas de aquella mujer ni mucho menos su belleza, parecía una burla del destino el ubicarlas a ambas en la misma línea.

-Yo soy su pariente, vengo de visita- le dijo poco convencida mientras la miraba nerviosa.

-¿Segura?- enarcó una ceja- pues él se fue. Soy Kotonami Kane por cierto dijo mientras le mostraba una placa policial,

Kyouko la miró en silencio por unos segundos que parecían efímeros a la vez que ésta le soltaba preguntas que claramente no podría responder. Estaba frita.

-Soy pariente de Tsuruga Ren y quería darle una visita sorpresa, tengo su clave como prueba de ello. Él me la dio hace poco.

Kanae la vio poco convencida y dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Ren aunque eso significará arruinar la supuesta sorpresa por parte de esa chica extraña frente a ella.

-¿Segura? Vi como pusiste dos códigos pero ninguno te sirvió- acusó- creo que Él te puso el código en ese papel si no me equivocó.

-Yo lo puse mal porque me equivoqué de número dos veces, no los noté bien porque no traigo mis gafas conmigo.- aquello sonó como una excusa vaga pero hizo que la policía suavizará su mirada aunque sea un poco. Mejor poco que nada.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a no verla, la intimidaba bastante y rezó a los diez dioses para que el tercer código anotado le funcionase. Si no, iba a ser descubierta.

Con dedos temblorosos y conteniendo la respiración, pulsó cada botón con los respectivos números. Fue solo un momento que la pequeña caja no hizo nada pero un sonido acompañado de una luz verde le indicó que era el correcto. Aliviada vio con timidez a la joven frente a ella que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

-Te dije que tenía su código- le sonrió forzosamente. Aunque Kanae no se convenció del todo en un momento, decidió despedirse mientras deseaba buenos días solo por educación.

Ya con la entrometida agente fuera, Kyoko observó el departamento que se extendía ante ella. Tal como había imaginado, no solo era grande si no también elegante y ordenado de tal manera que parecía una paleta de marrón, dorado y blanco. Se notaba que era un hombre con clase y no un veinteañero alocado que dejaba sus ropas sueltas junto a latas de cerveza. Quizá Ren no bebía alcohol y si lo hacía, tomaba algún vino añejo.

Admiró cada espacio al ingresar como si se tratará de una obra de arte. Aquel lugar debía estar infestado por la esencia y el perfume caro de Ren. Perfume que ella misma había admirado al tener su rostro cerca en aquel recuerdo de su preparatoria.

Caminó a paso lento por los rincones de aquel elegante piso y trató de no tocar mucho para evitar que se levante alguna sospecha sobre invasión a propiedad privada. Fue guiada por el aroma a mentas que provenía de su cuarto, Su cuarto personal.

Entró a los aposentos del rey de la noche y se echó sin pensárselo dos veces sobre la enorme cama matrimonial situada en el centro de una habitación pulcramente acomodada. Las sabanas de seda la recibieron como si fuese una sirena arrojando en un mar color vino para luego manchar aquel cuarto casi puro por la esencia de un acto lujurioso.

Una vez que volvió a la realidad aún con las piernas temblorosas se encaminó hacía el baño para lavar sus manos y borrar las marcas del pecado consumido. Notó sobre la mesa de noche un retrato de lo que parecía ser su familia pero no lo tocó para evitar mancharlo.

Una vez que llego al lugar de higiene, advirtió el que las cortinas estaban corridas y un pequeño bulto parecía hacerse sombra contrastando con la blancura de éstas. Terminó de lavar sus manos y quedó quieta creyendo que había algún animal (no tenía buenos recuerdos de estos) pero al ver que no se movía, como la curiosa que siempre había sido, optó por ver.

Acercó su mano hacía las cortinas y las corrió, solo para llevarse ambas manos a la boca después de ver a una mujer desnuda y maniatada.

Quedó olfateando el aroma a jabón de sus manos mientras ésta se despertaba del trance, asegurando así que no estaba muerta. Una vez que despertó de su estado grogui la miró fijamente para luego proferir un grito de terror que pareció desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales.

El chillido hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, el shock la había enmudecido hasta hacer de ella un cuerpo tembloroso y agitado. Para su suerte no sufría de asma porque allí mismo hubiera muerto de un ataque.

-¡AYUDAME!- gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello-¡ÉL ME TIENE ATRAPADA! ¡VA A MATARME! ¡A TI TAMBIÉN!

Un rostro bonito se deformó en una mueca de horror al proferir esos chillidos que Kyouko estaba segura había, despertarían las alertas de a más de un vecino. Cuando logró salir de su trance se acercó a ella tratando de ayudarla pero aún el pánico nublaba sus sentidos y parecía que en algún momento ella también chillaría como cual hereje torturado por la Inquisición.

"AYUDA", "NO ME TOQUES","CORRE".

Aquellas frases se repetían sin cansancio y sin conexión en la fémina que se retorcía como si estuviera quemándose en un horno presa del pánico y la desesperación por la situación que se encontraba. Ni siquiera veía bien a la chica frente a ella pues la presión le había subido nublándole así la vista pero no lo suficiente para no ver como una figura alta y delgada se acercaba a las espaldas de ésta y con un pañuelo apoyado en su boca la dormía.

Kyouko despertó en aquel baño blanco esposada y cerca de la bañera. Su amor Tsuruga Ren estaba inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera y le daba la espalda. Parecía entretenido con algo hasta que volteó a verla.

-Despertaste- dijo con indiferencia- ya la maté hasta que te dignaste en despertar.

Se levantó y la joven pudo ver como las paredes antes limpias ahora estaban manchadas de sangre, vio como lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de la mujer antes vista se asomaba quieto por los bordes. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba muerta.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Ren la miró con desprecio-¿De dónde saliste?

La joven empezó a temblar frenéticamente y parecía que su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de explotar gracias a la presencia del joven actor. Ella siempre que lo había visto de lejos lo veía como un ser simpático y educado, distinto de otros jóvenes groseros como su ahora ex amigo de la infancia Shoutaro. Ren siempre le había dado aquella calma emocional que su trastorno no le permitía obtener. Eso y que su forma de vida no era la mejor.

Pero ahora, frente a ella se cernía un hombre distinto, sobre su camisa había un delantal manchado de sangre no solo reciente si no también seca y su mirada parecía vacía, como si fueran dos huecos negros. Unos huecos negros donde se representaba el infierno encargado de succionar las vidas y perderlas en la nada.

-Yo…m-me vienes gustando hace mucho y…- no supo como responder pero él entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. No tenía idea de quien era esa chica, su rostro se le hizo un poco familiar pero debió de ser alguna de su club de fans. No era muy llamativa.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y Kyoko sintió como el perfume Armani mezclado con el aroma de la sangre le chocaba la cara. ¿Cómo aquel ser que se veía tan puro podía haber asesinado a alguien? Y a juzgar por su trabajo, se veía que no era la primera víctima.

Recordó cuando ella pensaba que un rostro bonito no podía dañar a nadie, confundiéndose la belleza con la bondad de una persona pero no. El más joven de los Fuwa le había enseñado que no era así y no de la mejor forma, resonando en su cabeza la escena donde perdió su castidad de manera forzosa. Aquel hecho hizo que ella huyera hacía a Tokio y tratará de cambiar su vida junto a un cabello decolorado y un empleo mediocre.

Ahora cometía el mismo error, su instinto se lo decía y muy rara vez fallaba. Clavando sus ojos en el rostro del otro esperó que éste se compadeciera, aunque lo más seguro era que no la dejaría huir así como así.

-No se lo diré a nadie, huiré de Tokio si es necesario- La voz le tembló a traición- Solo déjame ir.

-¿Y qué me asegura tu silencio?-entrecerró los ojos lo que lo volvió más intimidante.

Luego, lo que ocurrió hizo que la sorpresa cambiara de parte y se hiciera presente en Ren, quien había recibido un beso en sus labios. Un beso casto y corto.

-Esto- dijo la chica.

El rey de la noche la miró con seriedad. Esa chica se había visto realmente patética en un primer momento pero ahora lo había besado, un acto casi suicida que por algún motivo lo había enternecido aunque sea un poco.

Entre una mirada de miedo y otra vacía, ambos se veían como si quisieran analizar al otro en busca de algo. Las uñas de Kyoko estaban comenzando a traspasar la tela de su viejo pantalón al ser presionadas con demasiado fuerza sobre la pierna. Justo cuando creyó que la guerra de miradas iba a matarla, el actor se levantó en y a paso marcado, fue hasta la puerta del baño para abrirla. Miró a la joven y señaló la entrada.

-Vete.

Como si en el mismísimo infierno se hubiera abierto una puerta dejando ver una escalera directo al paraíso, Kyoko sintió unas nuevas lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas producto del alivio, Era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó en medio de temblores y caminó hacía la puerta, murmuró un gracias seco sin mirar a su captor. Fue hasta la entrada del departamento y salió, sintiendo la libertad como un deseo cumplido. Estaba por llamar el ascensor hasta que una voz la sacó de su pequeño momento de euforia.

-Ve por las escaleras. Debo asegurar que no llames a nadie.

Volteó a verlo con terror pero aun así se encauzó hacía las escaleras que la llevarían hacía el piso anterior. Iría rápido pero la mirada de Ren debía asegurar que ésta no intentase nada extraño ni por casualidad, así que fue a paso lento y en tanto llegó al próximo conjunto de escaleras sintió como una mano sobre su espalda la empujaba ocasionando su caída.

Kyouko rodó hasta llegar al piso y si antes se veía patética ahora parecía un gusano arrastrándose lejos de una efigie que se acercaba viéndola con severidad. La quebradura ocasionada al caer no le permitía mucho pero debía llegar al menos a la puerta para gritar. Eso y el hecho de que el golpe estaba nublándole los sentidos y amenazando con dejarla en la inconciencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar Ren la sostuvo por el hombro y la levantó dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

-Cambie de opinión.

La adrenalina logró despertarla de su estado grogui y comenzó a patalear logrando que un dolor punzante se extendiera por su pierna izquierda. Ni bien llegaron al departamento Ren la soltó con brusquedad ocasionando otra escala de dolor acompañada de un chillido agónico, el cual fue callado por un bofetón que dejó ardiendo su mejilla.

-Creo que primero trataremos ese pie. Lo demás, no sé.

Y así, comenzaría la pesadilla de Kyoko Mogami.

 _En un tornado se representaban las marcas de cada abuso que le tocó vivir. El abandono de su madre, el acoso en su vida de estudiante, la indiferencia de los Fuwa, el ataque sexual de quien había considerado su amigo y una enfermedad mental sin tratamiento._

 _Sin embargo, aquel tornado se convertiría en un huracán que poco le envidiaba al tornado. El infierno nunca la dejaría._

 _Fin._

 **(1) Trastorno límite de la personalidad:** también llamado **limítrofe** o **fronterizo** , es definido por el _DSM-IV_ ( _ _DSM-IV_ 301.83_1 ) como «un trastorno de la personalidad que se caracteriza primariamente por inestabilidad emocional, pensamiento extremadamente polarizado y dicotómico, impulsividad y relaciones interpersonales caóticas». El perfil global del trastorno también incluye típicamente una inestabilidad acusada y generalizada del estado de ánimo, de la autoimagen y de la conducta, así como del sentido de identidad, que puede llevar a periodos de disociación.

 **(2) Dark Moon:** es un drama que reversiona un gran exito de Japón, Tsukigomori, una historia de amor y venganza.

Dirigido por Hiroaki Ogata y protagonizado por Ren Tsuruga y Itsumi Momose.

 ** _HOLIS! Primer one shot que escribo de Skip Beat, esperó que les haya gustado. Combinar dos series que me gustan y que son tan distintas entre sí me resultó algo extraño pero bueno, salió lo que salió._**


End file.
